Blowback
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Regina and Emma take Henry to play paintball
1. Chapter 1

Regina had serious reservations about letting Emma take Henry to see "The Hunger Games." She did not wish for her son to be exposed to that sort of violence, but the only other movie option was "Mirror, Mirror," and she certainly would not allow him to be subjected to that drivel either.

He had come home hopped up on sugar, mouth and lips stained red from a cherry slushy. No doubt that the Sheriff had let him indulge as he had returned talking a mile a minute about bow and arrow hunting. He swore that Emma had promised to take him on Saturday. Regina had sent him to bed with the order to brush his teeth twice. Emma was so eager to parent, Regina thought she might send her Henry's next dentist bill.

Her son wanted to go hunting? This was new. Henry was certainly growing up quickly, and a glimmer of regret for killing Graham flashed into her mind. He would have been very good to have around to teach Henry to hunt. She pushed the thought out quickly and let her anger resume its regularly scheduled programming in her head. She immediately scrolled through her contacts and called the Sheriff to have a little chat about making Henry promises before Okaying them with her first. When Emma answered Regina felt a little stab of adrenalin. She would deny it if asked, but she secretly looked forward to sparring with her Sheriff.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

"I had no idea you were a huntress, Sheriff," Regina said coolly.

"Huh?"

"Henry seems to be under the misguided impression that you are taking him _hunting_ on Saturday, is that so?"

"Um… I mean I kinda told him that I'd take him _some time_ just to get him to stop talking about the movie. I didn't say anything about this weekend," Emma replied, mentally kicking herself for even giving him the hope. Kid clung to her every word.

"Well, then. Am I right in thinking that you chose to pacify him by lying?" Regina felt her temper rising. Emma thought this was of no consequence, but Regina was the one who would have to once again play the villain and shoot him down. Henry would never look at it as Emma breaking her promise. She was sure he'd believe that Regina was forbidding him from going. That was the unbroken trend anyway.

"Regina, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have—" Emma started her apology only to be interrupted by Regina's sharp words.

"You will find a way to make it up to him, but bow and arrows are out of the question. I've seen the damage they can do and my son will not be privy to that savageness."

"Okay, geez. I can take him to the arcade and he can shoot things in a game if you prefer?" Emma conceded.

"I don't think that will do. You need to think of something better for me, I mean him," Regina snapped, trying to cover her slip. Besides, she let him go to the arcade all of the time and he had video games to play at home. She also was curious to see what the Sheriff would think of.

"Fine, I'll get back to you," Emma said and hung up the phone trying to quell the overpowering desire to shoot Regina. She was so impossible in the most frustrating way possible. Emma was grateful that Henry ended up in a nice home, not wanting of anything, but of all the women in the entire world to possibly adopt him: why _her_? It was then that the idea came to her.

After another argumentative yet stimulating conversation with Regina, Emma had finally won her over, but acquiescence came with a strict set of conditions. If they were to play paintball on Saturday: Henry must be dressed appropriately as deemed by Regina, there would be no sugar in his diet that day, and Regina would be coming along to chaperone. Emma had no choice but to agree. It could have been worse, plus she might have the chance to fulfill her dream and actually _shoot _Regina.

Emma showed up at the Mayor's home on Saturday morning bright and early and Henry ran out the door as soon as her car pulled up in the drive. Or, more accurately, he waddled. Regina had him so layered up with padding and clothes he could barely move. He had a bike helmet in one hand and a hockey mask in the other.

"Emma! Are you ready?" Henry shouted as he slammed into her nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Yeah, kid. Where's your mom?" Emma worried that maybe she had changed her mind and wouldn't be joining them. She looked toward the house, ready to shield herself from Regina's blinding dagger like looks.

As if on cue, Regina sauntered out of the house. She was dressed in tight black leather pants accented by a bright silver chained belt and a black top. She was wearing what appeared to be one of Henry's black hoodies. On him it was oversized, but on Regina it was tight and short. She sported slicked back hair and black Ray bans. She looked like Trinity from 'The Matrix' Emma thought, a jolt of pleasure flitted down her legs. The whole outfit made a statement, an incredibly sexy badass statement. Emma realized her mouth was hanging open, and Regina was speaking to her. She shook herself out of her reverie of imagining Regina doing Kung Fu on her and focused on what she was saying.

"Shall we, Sheriff?" Regina sneered at Emma, and scooted Henry along toward the yellow bug.

"We shall," Emma deadpanned following along, and ignoring the comments Regina made about her car.

Henry was beaming with excitement. He couldn't sit still and asked 10 times if they were there yet. On the ride out to the woods to the paintball field, Emma, being the only one who had actually played before, gave Regina and Henry tips and explained the rules. When they arrived, Emma went up to pay and get their equipment, but quickly saw a sign that caused her to turn around in a panic.

"Regina, a word alone, please?" Emma tried to sound casual in front of Henry as she pulled Regina out of his hearing range.

"Yes, dear?"

"Players must be 12 years of age!" Emma said worriedly. If Henry couldn't play, he would be so disappointed. She should have checked the field's rules before promising him. Regina pursed her lips and her features grew dark. Emma was sure she was going to berate her for being irresponsible, but instead she shouldered Emma out of the way and headed toward the paintball sign up.

"Paint ball for three please, Mr. Greyson," Regina said, her polite smile in place.

"Mayor Mills. How nice of you to come out and support my business. Isn't your son Henry in Ms. Blanchard's class with my daughter, Madeline?" Mr. Greyson asked, a frown shading his features.

"Yes, I believe so. We're here to play: Myself, Henry and Sheriff Swan," Regina tried to gloss over the matter of Henry's age and direct his attention to the sign-up sheet, but it didn't work.

"Well, I'm sorry to say if Henry is only 10 like Madeline, I'm afraid I can't let him play. You understand how strict it is with safety rules and all?"

Regina's nostrils flared in anger. His precious little Madeline had been in Ms. Blanchard's class for the last 28 goddamn years, and of course when time had started again Henry just had to be in that class too. It used to be so much easier to manipulate these saps. Well, it still was fairly easy for Regina.

She smiled brightly, but her eyes darkened in challenge, "Ah, I see. This is a lovely operation you have. Profitable, I'm sure. It would be a shame if your business license renewal were to be lost or denied. You understand how it is with paperwork and all?"

Mr. Greyson shifted in obvious discomfort, turning over his thoughts before speaking slowly, "well, if that's the case. Just sign this waiver, and you can have unlimited paintballs and use of the field all day."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to personally see to it that there will be no hold ups with your business license," Regina smirked, happy to get her way.

Mr. Greyson forced a smile only matched by Regina's own. She signed the paper roughly, and turned back to Emma and Henry motioning them over to get their guns.

Mr. Greyson tried to hide his curiosity about the inclusion of the Sheriff in The Mill's plans. He had heard the rumors around town of the Mayor and Sheriff's notorious animosity toward each other. It was puzzling to see the way the Mayor was staring at the Sheriff as she walked towards her. Almost lustful, like she was praying for a sharp wind to come up and blow all of the Sheriff's clothes off. As soon as Regina took a look at Henry, Mr. Greyson knew where the animosity part fit in. Emma had let him shed a few layers of clothing and Regina was apparently not pleased with this development.

"Where did his knee pads disappear to?" Regina barked to Emma, placing her hands on her hips and gesturing to Henry.

"Kid could barely move. He has to be able to run and hide, Regina," Emma explained also gesturing to Henry.

"I see. You plan on shooting my son, don't you?" Regina took two steps closer to the Sheriff so they were practically nose to nose.

"Well, yeah…that's kind of the point," Emma's gaze was hard and challenging.

Mr. Greyson came out from the booth finding Henry to ask, "Does your mom always talk to the Sheriff like that?

"Yeah, my moms fight a lot, but they seem to like to most of the time," Henry shrugged screwing his lips up in bewilderment, long since resigned to the idiosyncrasies of their antagonistic relationship.

Mr. Greyson was surprised that Henry referred to both women as his 'moms', but shook it off, making a mental note to tell his wife about the confrontation he witnessed.

You've never played before, huh? You're gonna have a ton of fun. Let's get you a gun," Mr. Greyson walked Henry over to the supplies and started loading him up with neon yellow paintballs.

Emma and Regina were thankfully resolving their argument, and the conversation was turning less hate-filled and more into a flirtation. Emma sighed in relief at the fact that Henry was able to play at all. She pulled Regina behind the booth out of sight, and whispered close to her ear, "So what did you threaten that man with to get him to let Henry play?"

"I have many powers of persuasion. It's not your concern, Sheriff," Regina said leaning into Emma and lowering her voice. Noting the close proximity of their bodies, Emma took the opportunity to fumble with the waistband of Regina's tight leather pants, her fingers brushing over the skin of her stomach, satisfied when she heard Regina swallow audibly.

"One more question, how did you get these pants on? They're so nice and tight," Emma let her finger slowly trace down the zipper, playing their own dangerous little game.

Regina grabbed her wrist stopping her progress, "Sheriff, I might ask you the same question. At least I'll be able to move in mine," Regina swatted her away and turned, swaying her hips for Emma's benefit, as she walked over to pick up her gun. She nodded to Mr. Greyson that she wanted the silver paintballs.

Emma settled on red, and they belted up with their extra canisters of Co2. Henry was struggling with how to work his gun and Emma helped him letting him take some practice shots at a tree.

"Okay, so just like "The Hunger Games." No mercy: kill or be killed," Emma revved him up, and got him ready to storm the field. She stole a glance at Regina, who was cracking her neck and stretching her legs in preparation. Emma licked her lips, it was going to be so fun to play with her and bring her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturdays were a really busy time for playing paintball, and Regina, Emma and Henry were waiting for the next game to start. Unfortunately, they were placed on a team with some of the oldest citizens in Storybrooke, who happened to be out for an activity day from the nursing home. The opposing team, was a group of high school aged boys who were serious little shits. They were all dressed in camouflage and most of them had their own high-powered guns.

Emma scuffed her boots against the ground, disappointed that she and Regina were on the same team. She still planned to shoot her if she got the chance.

"I can't believe we're on a team with a guy using a hover round. I mean how is he not going to get out right away?"

"Storybrooke has a thriving and active senior population. I think it's wonderful they are out and about enjoying the day," Regina countered in a sing-song voice, her mayoral 'tude naturally kicking in.

"Yeah, wonderful, but I _know_ you don't want to be on a team with them. Look at our opponents, scrappy little weasels. I hate teenagers," Emma lamented, resigned to the fact that they were probably going to lose within five minutes. Emma hated losing.

"Is it going to hurt when I get hit?" Henry chimed in, watching across the way as the bigger boys got their guns ready. For the first time all day he was showing an emotion other than pure joy.

"It will hurt, but you'll be so pumped up on adrenaline it will only sting for a second," Emma reassured him.

He thought for a moment, and then looked to Regina and whispered, "What's adrenaline?"

Regina reached out to fluff his hair, but then decided against it when she noticed the other team watching them. She raised her head and stared back at them with a look that caused the boys to quickly scatter in fear. She wasn't about to lose to those little ogres.

She turned to Henry, "do you remember when you accidently pulled the heavy bookshelf in my study down on you and you got trapped under it? Luckily, I heard you screaming from upstairs, and pulled it off you like it was as light as a tissue?"

"Yeah, that hurt. I couldn't breathe. How did you lift the bookshelf off of me so easily?" Henry thought about it, only now realizing it was odd.

"That is what adrenaline does. When you're scared it kicks in and gives you power," Regina took a deep breath and vowed, "but you're not getting hit today. Emma and I will protect you."

"Oh, hmm. Are we ever going to get to play? I'm going to go shoot a tree," Henry whined tired of waiting, he walked over to a target tree and fired a few rounds

"Regina, you shelter him too much, he's isolated. Let him get hit a few times. If you'd let me spend more time with him, I'd toughen him up," Emma couldn't help but revive their earlier argument.

"I agreed to this, didn't I? We're out here about to _shoot_ people, like combat. I'd hate to see what your idea of 'toughening him up' would be? Henry is an intellectual, and his priority is his academic career, so he can get a good job using his mind, and not have to rely on his body spending his life doing physical labor," Regina spouted off at Emma gesturing at Emma's body like it was a court exhibit and she was trying to make a case.

"Okay, I'm just saying…kid needs to be able to take care of himself. Look at the other team- I mean Henry is going to be like a little bunny out there," Emma huffed, gesturing in the same manner to the boys across the field.

"Which is exactly why you and I are going to protect him, we are going to eliminate all of those boys. They are probably the ghouls who keep vandalizing my town," Regina licked her lips, her rage building inside.

"Maybe I can arrest them after the game?" Emma joked, backing off as she noticed Regina was getting a little crazy-eyed.

The referee came out and blew the whistle signaling the game was about to start. Henry bounded over to his mothers and stood between them.

"You know what to do when they say go? We're going to run to that bunker. Stay on the move, and if you get hit, put your gun and hands above your head. Go over there to the dead zone, but make sure to leave your mask on," Emma reminded him.

When the whistle blew they took off moving as a unit, they were the first off the line, and quickly dashed for cover. The rest of their geriatric team got off to a slow start, and the other team took advantage, shooting toward the weakest links.

Regina hid behind an obstacle, taking aim and firing at a few boys when they were distracted and shooting at the guy in the hover round, she heard their shrill cries of defeat signaling she had hit two of them. She definitely felt the kick of adrenaline, as she checked in with Henry. She was celebrating a bit prematurely dropping her guard, when Emma noticed the fallen boys' friends advancing and taking aim at Regina.

"Regina duck!" Emma yelled on instinct while she popped up behind her, and took out 2 more of the opposing players. They had definitely got the attention of the other team, and Regina jumped grabbing Henry with her free hand as all they took off from their hiding place, running to the next cover of safety. Emma turned and fired providing cover, as Regina and Henry dove behind a barrel.

Henry was beaming, "This is awesome!" he whispered, in awe of his moms working together and taking charge. Regina was shrewdly scanning the edge of the field already looking for her next mark. She could see a lone player who thought he was hidden. He would be an easy pick; Regina licked her lips ready to take the shot, but then looked down at Henry who was looking back at her expectantly. She eased him in front her, and he aimed his gun finding his target. Emma was running and breathless behind them, looking out for any danger. She saw Henry hit the kid and her heart swelled with pride.

A glance to the dead zone revealed most of the rest of their team was already out, but since this was an elimination game, all of the players of one team had to be out before the game was over. Regina knew how to wait and bide her time. Emma was a bit more impatient, and Henry, well, Henry was simply ecstatic to have shot someone.

"At least 5 of their 8 players are out, about the same as us. I think we have a good chance. Let's split up and get them," Emma strategized, tugging Regina's arm.

"Henry, are you going to be okay?" Regina asked never feeling more primal and protective of her son.

He nodded, setting his jaw and they all ran in different directions. The quick, successive thud of paint being unloaded was all Regina could hear as she tore around the course. It had been a long time since she had tried to outrun someone in the woods, but she loved the surge of freedom that she felt. She saw a small tree sway, and heard the rustle of someone on the move. As she was running toward it, she was stopped by the sharp sting of an exploding paint bullet hitting her thigh and another hit her butt.

"Fuck!" She'd been hit. She raised her arms in shame and surrender and jogged over to the dead zone to wait with the geriatrics, grinding her teeth and seething all the way.

Henry was hiding. Without Emma and Regina there to build up his confidence, his heart was beating and he felt frozen in place. Even though she had done awesome, he'd just seen his mom get hit and it shocked him a bit that she was actually out.

Emma was fast, she ran efficiently and as soon as Regina took that hit, she was all over the culprit. Surprised to feel so upset that Regina had been shot, as she'd assumed she'd be pleased to see her go. Sprinting in a zig-zag, she faced him, hitting him from a fairly close range, and sneering in satisfaction when she heard him scream in pain. His friends weren't far behind, and she took cover as another spray of bullets exploded on the tree above her head. She turned and shot back blindly, hearing at least one cry of defeat.

There had been no whistle as of yet, so there must be at least one more player she had to get out. She wasn't sure where Henry was at this point, and she worried he had been hit and she hadn't seen it, but she was going to assume he was still in the game. She made a rash move, and knew she was done for. A sharp burn developed right on her chest, as she stopped and raised her arms she saw Henry in the distance, shooting wildly in the direction of where Emma's kill shot had come. The player threw his hands up in defeat and the whistle blew. Henry was the last player standing.

He stood there surprised and not quite to the point of realizing that he had won. Regina ran out to get him, and hugged him. He looked himself over looking for any exploded paint, "I really didn't get shot!"

"I did," Emma sauntered over, sticky yellow paint covering her white shirt, "right in the boob. Ow."

"Yeah, well, I got shot right here," Regina turned around, looking over her shoulder to try and see her own butt and thigh; worried her leather pants were ruined.

"I hope you brought a towel otherwise you're going to have to take those off to ride in my car," Emma insisted.

Regina waved her off with a sarcastic, "please."

"Do you want to play again, Henry?" Emma asked.

"Um, do you think we could go get some lunch and then watch a movie?" Henry was almost embarrassed for not wanting to play again, but he didn't want to push his luck and risk getting hit.

"Sounds good," Emma said and Regina nodded, as they took off their equipment and returned it to the booth.

They made their way back to car, Regina noted that she was sweaty, her knees were muddy, and her leather pants were starting to feel extremely hot. She couldn't wait to get home and take a nice cool shower. The adrenaline rush had worn off, and she couldn't stop playing the memory of Emma running around the field looking so fierce and lithe as she took no prisoners.

On the drive home, they relived their battle, sharing their thoughts and laughing at Henry who still couldn't believe he had won.

"Getting shot really did hurt," Emma admitted rubbing absently at her breast.

"I had fun," Regina offered her eyes glued to Emma's chest, "even if I didn't get to shoot you, Sheriff."

When they returned home, Henry bounded inside to go up and take a shower and change. Emma turned to Regina before getting out of the car and tried to demure. She wasn't sure if Regina actually wanted her to come in and spend the rest of the day hanging out, "I should probably go home and shower too."

"You can shower here. Besides I think you were right about these pants. I might need your help getting them off after all," Regina flirted as she exited the car.

"I told you!" Emma called after her, catching up as they went inside. Regina started up to her bedroom, but noticed that Emma wasn't following, so she came back down the steps and grabbed her hand, leading her upstairs.

"What's the matter?" Regina asked noticing Emma's hesitation, as she hovered at the entrance to her bedroom, "You were really quite something to watch out there. You're very fast, surprisingly graceful. It was a quite a pleasure."

"Yeah, well, I thought that you looked pretty cool in battle mode too," Emma smiled crookedly and came further into the room, seeing how Regina seemed to be in a good mood she started to relax. Regina motioned to her to shut the door, which indicated to Emma that this might get interesting.

"Why don't you take off your shirt and I'll see if it can be saved by washing it. Wouldn't want you to lose a good tank top, now would we?" Regina unzipped her hoody and pulled it off, and then shed her shirt, leaving her in just her black Nike sports bra.

Emma had never imagined seeing Regina in a sports bra; she had imagined her in black lace and silk, yes, plenty of times. The visual was pleasantly disconcerting.

"I have some oil that we can apply to our bruises after we shower," Regina unzipped her pants and gave a tug noting with a frown that they didn't budge. She must have gained a bit of weight since her days roaming the Enchanted Forest.

Emma just laughed at her, "You can joke all you want, but I am the master of getting out of tight pants."

She crossed the room and kneeled in front of Regina, clutching at the waist she pulled them from Regina's hips, on one side and then the other until Regina was able to kick them off.

"There you go, freeing isn't it?" Emma laughed a little too loudly to attempt to offset the tension. She was still on her knees in front of Regina, "Turn around… let me see where you got hit."

Regina opened her mouth to say something, but instead slowly turned and felt Emma's fingertips on the back of her thigh, "Yep, about a quarter sized bruise. The kid was close range when he hit you."

Without warning, Regina felt Emma grab the corner of her underwear and yank it back, exposing her left butt cheek. She ghosted her fingers over her firm flesh, "Got you good right here too."

The whole situation was extremely intimate, and they both knew this was as far as their continuous game of 'fight and flirt' had ever gone.

Regina turned and interrupted Emma's exploration of her backside, "let me see your bruise, dear."

Emma discarded her shirt, and hesitated for just a moment before peeling off her sports bra, fully exposing her chest. The dark purple bruise was just below her right nipple, and stood in stark contrast against her skin. Regina pleasantly took note that Emma's nipples were hard and she took pride in the effect her mere gaze had over her body.

Regina smacked her lips and stepped closer to Emma. And why not, she reasoned, it wasn't like this was a surprise, and after their adrenaline rush on the paintball field she was feeling like a victorious warrior who deserved to indulge in some _spoils_.

"We could save water and time and shower together?" Regina put it out there, and watched Emma's eyes instantly darken signaling her approval of the idea.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, her throat going dry as Regina moved closer still and imitated Emma's earlier gesture of flitting her fingertips over Emma's bruise, brushing her nipple quite purposefully in the process.

"Just a thought," Regina's voice was high and thin, distracted by her growing arousal.

"What about Henry?" Emma was self-conscious; surely he'd notice their extended absence.

Regina moved to the door and opened it yelling out, "Henry?"

"Yeah!"

"Emma and I are going to be awhile. Go get something to eat and start your movie, okay?" Regina shouted making sure he could hear her.

"Ok!" He replied, and she heard him bound down the stairs.

"Shall we?" Regina locked the door and headed toward her bathroom.

Emma nodded, now or never, she thought. Shimmying out of her pants and casting them aside. Regina turned on the shower, and let the water warm up. She removed her sports bra and underwear, stretching like a cat as she did so completely immodest. She wanted Emma to look at her.

"After you," Regina pulled back the curtain for Emma as she stepped in under the warm water. The steam was clouding around them, as Regina stepped in behind her, placing her hands on her hips for balance. She stepped in close in an effort to share the spray.

Emma turned around face to face with Regina and grabbed the bottle of body wash, putting a dollop in Regina's hand and one in her own. She rubbed her hands together creating a nice later and then started to caress Regina's shoulders, while Regina rubbed the soap over Emma's sides and stomach.

They continued washing each other, thrilling in the sensation of soapy hands growing braver as they glided across breasts and down thighs. Regina pressed her slippery body into Emma's and kissed her simultaneously as the hot water trickled down over their heads.

Emma's hand wandered down between Regina's legs, teasing enticingly between her thighs. Regina followed suit, and soon (like usual) they were in a scrumptious competition to see who could bring the other off first. Regina threw her head back as Emma's thumb kneaded back and forth across her clit, and Emma took the opportunity to kiss her way down her neck, sucking a wet nipple into her mouth.

Regina, not to be outdone, picked up the pace of her voyage, plunging her wet fingers into Emma's wetter pussy, and was soon rewarded with the sound of her moans echoing in the enclosed space.

Emma closed her eyes, dizzy from the intense heat and the overwhelming marvels she was feeling between her legs. It was having an amazing effect on her body. She sagged against Regina as she bucked against her, her own fingers finding purchase in Regina's body as she pumped back, giving just as good as she was taking. Emma came first, just by a moment, a triumph that was short lived for Regina as the sight and sound of Emma coming undone, sent Regina over the edge too. She bit into Emma's shoulder as she climaxed and they fought to hold each other up, becoming momentarily disoriented from the rush.

Stilling their fingers and carefully untangling themselves so they didn't slip and fall, Regina stole a few more kisses before she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped up in a towel and handed Emma one too.

Regina went through her drawers finding something Emma-appropriate for her to wear. Emma dried her hair, smiles never leaving either of their faces, as Emma said cheerily and feeling refreshed, "Well, that was fun. How come we've never done that before?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should start making up for lost time," Regina agreed. Bruises forgotten, they dressed and went down to join Henry, who was in the living room eating ice cream and was watching, "Whip It" on cable.

"I want to go try roller derby next," Henry announced, watching intently as Ellen Page whooshed around the rink.

Regina and Emma sat down to watch, both thinking that roller derby sounded like a nice, competitive activity for next Saturday.


End file.
